Mi Aventura por Alola
by Sapphire Lilly
Summary: Lilly es una chica de Kalos, que se muda junto a su hermano mayor a Alola tras que este recibiera una oferta de trabajo. ¿Qué aventuras vivirá en la tropical Alola?


Era una mañana tranquila en Ciudad Romantis. Habia llovido unos dias sin parar, haciendo que cada rincon de la ciudad se llenara de agua. Pero ahora por fin amaneció soleado. A las afueras ce la ciudad, en una casa de tamaño medio, una joven de cabello castaño salia corriendo. Portaba unas botas altas, asi que no se preocupaba por los grandes charcos que habia por todos lados. Iba a la Fabrica de Pokéballs, ya que sus padres trabajaba alli, asegurando que estás fueran creadas correctamente

Lilly daba saltos, evitando los charcos mas grandes, hasta que al final llego a la fabrica. En modo normal, nadie que no trabajara alli no podía entrar, pero la chica tenia una extraña pasión hacia las Pokéballs. De pequeña trataba incuso de crear sus propias. Aunque nunca habia logrado hacer que funcionaran, siempre trataba de hacerlas funcionar. Sus padres se enorgullecian de ello. Y aunque no podían decirle como se hacían funcionar, la chica estaba cada vez mas cerca de lograrlo. Ese dia la habia llamado su padre, ya que en el ultimo momento el jefe de la compañía le habia pedido que trajera unos papeles, asi que este llamo a su hija, sabiendo que la chica no tendría problema en pasar de los guardias, ya que la conocían bien. Podría haberle pedido eso y a su hijo, pero en ese momento no estaba en la ciudad.

La chica entro a la fabrica tras saludar a los guardias y se dirigió al despacho de su padre

\-- Holaa - Saludo Lilly, abriendo la puerta

\-- Mmmm... - El hombre que habia en la sala se gira hacia la chica - Lilly, por fin llegaste - Se acerca a ella y toma los papeles, tras que empieza a revisarlos - Perfecto, esta todo lo que necesito. Graci... - Ve como su hija trataba de alargarse, para ver los datos de las Pokéballs - Lilly...

\-- ¿Que? - Se pone bruscamente recta

\-- Off... Lilly, ya te explique que no tengo como decirte o mostrarte como van las Pokéballs

\-- ¡No es nada! Ya me dare yo cuenta. Y me falta muy poco, ya veras - Su padre le revuelve el cabello - Jeje

\-- Se que lo lograras. Pero cuando lo logres...

\-- Si, si, lo se. No le dire a nadie como se hacen

\-- ¿Por que...?

\-- Cruza los brazos - Porque la mala gente podría aprovechar y crear sus propias Pokéballs y esto causaría caos y todo el resto

\-- No te lo tomes a broma, Lilly. Es muy serio

\-- Lo se, lo se

\-- Bien - Toma una carpeta y se la da a la chica - Ve y llévale esto a tu madre

\-- Oki - La toma y sale del despacho

\-- Esta chica no sabe estarse quieta... - Ríe ligeramente y continua con su trabajo

En la fabrica todo iba siempre conforme el horario. Y no tenia como ser distinto, pues es todas las tiendas de Kalos dependían de que la mercancía llegara a tiempo. Incluso y algunas del extranjero. Por lo que un retraso no suceder. En un final, tras pasar de varias zonas de construcción, llego hasta donde estaba su madre. Esta le explicaba a unos nuevos empleados como iban las cosas. Aunque claro, solo no se le decían como se hacían funcionar

\-- ¿Entendieron que tienen que hacer? - Pregunto la mujer, seria

\-- S-si, señora - Respondieron los dos nuevos, algo asustados del tono intimidante de esta

\-- Bien. Entonces vayan y empiecen su trabajo. Y una cosa mas. Si no sabes como hacer algo, se les olvido o no están seguros, piden en ese momento indicaciones. En ningún caso improvisan. ¿Entendido?

\-- ¡Si! - Los dos afirman y se marchan, aun algo asustados de su nueva jefa. Al terminar la escena, la chica se acerca a su madre

\-- Hola

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que? - Se gira, esperando oir que algo va mal, pero al ver a su hija, sonríe alegremente - Oh, Lilly, ¿que tal, cariño?

\-- Papa me rogo que te diera esto - Le da la carpeta

\-- Perfecto, justamente iba apor ella. Mmm... ya se. Mientras yo hago mis cosas, tu ve y ayuda a los nuevos, que seguro necesitaran ayuda

\-- Ok

La chica fue tras los dos hombres que acababan de ir a sus nuevos puestos. estos se sorprendieron de verla ahi, pero los demás les dijeron que se trataba de la hija de los jefes y que tenia mucho talento con las Pokéballs. Aveces hacia las cosas incluso mejor que los mas veteranos. Asi transcurrió ese dia. Al llegar la noche, la chica acompañada por sus padres, regresaron a casa. Alli, en el salon, el hermano mayor de esta hablaba al teléfono. Parecía encantado de lo que le estaban contando

\-- ¿Si? ¿Es en serio? ¿Lo logre? ... ¡No puedo creerlo!... Si, si... Muchísimas gracias... Bye - Cuelga

\-- Vaya, ¿que te dijeron de estastan alegre? - Pregunto el padre, acercándose

\- Mama, papa, no les va a venir creer... ¡pero recibí el puesto! Y no solo eso, si no que uno de mayor importancia

\- Ya sabia yo que lo lograrías - Felicito la madre

\-- Si, pero hay un problema

\-- ¿El cual?

\-- Me han contratado... pero en Alola. Si acepto, tendré que mudarme alli

\-- ¿Alola? Pues eso es increíble, hijo. Con seguridad debes aceptar - Animo el padre - Es una gran oportunidad

\-- ¡Asi es, hermano! Siempre quisiste ese puesto, tienes que aceptarlo

\-- Entonces... ¡Me voy a Alola!

Pasaron dos semanas, el hermano mayor de Lilly, estaba ya preparado para la mudanza. Ya tenia una casa alquilada y todo. Esta, curiosa, miro la fotografia de la casa. Era bonita y tenia el típico aire tropical de la región. Pero era una casa algo grande. Y a su hermano no le gustaba tener espacio en plus porque si, pero la casa tenia dos dormitorios. Su padre entro en ese momento y observo a su hija con la fotografia

\-- Veo que ya viste donde se mudara tu hermano

\-- Si. Es muy bonita, pero... ¿No es demasiado grande para el solo?

\-- Justo por ello venia a por ti. Ven al salon, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo sobre alfo

\- ¿Paso algo malo?

\- No, claro que no. Solo queremos preguntarte sobre algo mas... especial

\-- Emm... Ok - Sigue a su padre hasta el comedor. Alli su madre la esperaba, incluso su hermano mayor

\-- Ok... ¿Que pasa aqui?

\-- Ven y siéntate, cariño - La chica se sienta en un sillón, delante de sus familiares, mirándolos algo confusa

\-- Como sabes, en tres semanas Yad se ira a vivir a Alola. Pero lo hemos discutido entre los tres y hemos llegado a una conclusión. Alola es una región increíble, con mucha tradición y lugares únicos. Es un lugar perfecto para empezar una aventura

\-- ¿Aventura? - Pregunto algo confusa la chica

\- Si. Veras, alli existe algo llamado Recorrido Insular, donde los jóvenes de Alola pueden demostrar sus dones como Entrenadores Pokemon. Hasta ahora, tu no empezaste ningún viaje sola y pues, en afuera de los Pokemon que nosotros tenemos y otros que viste durante algun que otro viaje, no tienes experiencia con ellos. Y eso es una pena, ya que es claro que sabes como educarlos. La prueba es el Gengar de tu madre, con cual venciste a Valeria y eres capaz de hacerlo MegaEvolucionar. Mira, durante las conversaciones que tuvo con sus futuros jefes, Yad conoció al Profesor de la región, a Kukui. Este estaría encantado de ayudarte a comenzar tu propio Recorrido Insular, dándote tu primer Pokemon

\-- ¿Que te parece? - Yad se pone delante de su hermana, sonriendo - ¿Vienes conmigo a Alola? - La chica lo miro aun en estado de shock. ¿Acababa de oir bien? ¿Podía ir a Alola con su hermano y ser Entrenadora? ¿Incluso hacer el famoso Recorrido Insular? No sabia que responder. Tras unos momentos de silencio, se levanto animada del sillón, con una enorme sonrisa

\-- ¡SI! - Abraza al chico - ¡Vamos a Alola juntos, hermano!


End file.
